


【黄乐/乐天】玫瑰之羽

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen
Summary: 近未来略赛朋背景，一个类似于九龙城寨的大楼里发生的故事黄乐和乐天以外还有魏喻，以及黄和乐对其他人的箭头，还有一点点路人黄，BGM觉得是喜帖街。





	【黄乐/乐天】玫瑰之羽

 

 

张佳乐拧开水管，把嘴对着龙头接水喝。他抹了下嘴巴，走回自己铁栅栏后的屋子，这间房间不大，上下一共布置有十二个笼屋，仅有的一张桌子堆满了杂物，他端起中午剩下的盒饭，扒拉了几口把它消灭光了，随即一跃钻进那个属于自己的狭窄私人空间。靠着门口的黄少天能看到头顶缀满了蜘蛛网的电灯，夏天的时候那上面还经常爬满密密麻麻的苍蝇，因为隔着三间屋子的距离，有一个地下猪肉加工厂。在那里猪的身体总被惨烈地五马分尸，泡在药水里，扔在废弃垃圾桶里，还有存放在冷柜里。到处都血迹斑斑，流淌着红白相间的废水，活像一个巨大的凶杀现场。空气中挥之不去的猪肉的油腻味和血的腥味经常令张佳乐觉得作呕，行将就木的它们则惊慌失措，黄少天曾经听张佳乐说，他与它们或许也就只有一步之遥。

黄少天和张佳乐本来住在福开森大厦天台上的铁皮屋里，如果光是夏热冬寒也就算了，无窗的密室每天夜晚都能勾出人心底最深的彷徨，张佳乐患了幽闭恐惧症，之前经常做噩梦，梦见有人卡着自己脖子令他发不出声来，于是后来就和黄少天搬到了楼下十七层的笼屋里。黄少天和张佳乐的是床上下铺，五月天气，不算太冷，他现在光着双脚坐在床沿，脚踝在张佳乐的面前晃来晃去，他已经提醒过张佳乐明天又会断水，意思今天晚上他们不能在床上乱搞，因为搞完会没有水洗屁股。说起屁股这个玩意儿，张佳乐觉得人类还真的没有屁股，活在这幢大厦里，万事可哀，每个人的生活空间都被挤压得那么窘迫，一个屁股能带来的快感是如此经济实惠，这份乐趣自然值得赞颂，是至高无上的。

“叽叽叽叽。”

清脆的鸟叫声把他的思绪拉了回来。  
黄少天有一只仿真机械小鸟，这几年真鸟很贵，贵到像他们这样并无稳定厚实的经济来源的人根本买不起。机械鸟周身的羽毛是真的，所以这只鸟自然也算不上廉价，然而黄少天没有提起过鸟的来历，那么无论是靠偷还是靠抢张佳乐都觉得自己不该过问。鸟说话和鸣叫时用的是两种声线，叫鸣声很好听很悦耳，说话声则贱兮兮的，惹得张佳乐经常有痛扁他一顿的冲动，说起来离得最近的一次还是今天下午。

午后四时，黄少天在天台上望着头顶巨大的飞行器驶过惯常的航线，涡轮轰轰作响，鸟站在他的肩膀上叽叽喳喳叫道：“起风啦起风啦。”张佳乐走近这一人一鸟，顺手揉揉鸟头上那根竖得毕恭毕敬的呆毛说：“黄少天，这鸟你亲生的，真烦。”  
鸟本来的品种就是鹦鹉，张佳乐怎么可以要求一只鹦鹉不烦人呢，黄少天在心里不解道。小鸟最喜欢说的话是“少天，少天。”复读机一样，每天叫无数次，张佳乐观察过黄少天的表情，他看起来不但毫无厌烦，反而沉迷其中乐此不疲。

每次看到飞行器经过的时候，张佳乐难免思考孙哲平去了哪里，孙哲平消失三年，杳无音讯，而他在这幢大厦里住了三年，也像与时光切断了联系，这幢走道密布结构复杂的大厦里住着各地迁来，没有过去和未来的流民，每双眼睛的背后都有可能隐匿着一处盛满眼泪的湖。张佳乐和黄少天笼屋的上层有一个私人诊所，里面住着一个无证行医的年轻人，叫喻文州。喻文州内科外科金牌全能，还兼职牙医，他五官纤细个性温柔说起话来糯糯的。在这里看病不需要当地的健康保险证，即使是黑户也可以得到喻医生亲切到位的关怀。上个月黄少天去补牙，张佳乐上楼跟着看看情况，一个人在诊室外等的不耐烦，他掀开帘子就想一窥究竟，正巧发觉喻文州的头凑得离黄少天很近，喻医生轻飘飘地说了一句：  
“少天的两颗小虎牙真可爱，幸亏它们两个长势依然良好，没有一点问题哦。”  
风闻喻文州摸对方一记肚皮就能知道对方阴茎的长度，看对方一颗牙就能看透对方的内心，他甚至借行医之便睡过不少男病人，可以称得上是魅力无限。于是当天晚上张佳乐就和黄少天大吵大闹，张佳乐的大脑回路总是横冲直撞不会转弯，他极力夸张地表达自己的委屈，就像雪地的玫瑰花，冷冽时显得更为热烈，好似从心口淌出的涓涓鲜血。

 

黄少天听完张佳乐一番彻头彻尾没有逻辑的无理取闹后就说了一句话：  
“我说张佳乐，你以为你是我的谁，我爸也没有这么冲我发过这种火！”  
这么说起来张佳乐愣住了，虽然他们确实互相慰寂过很多次，但是黄少天不是孙哲平，他确实也没有想过用别人去填补孙哲平留下的空位。黄少天是一年前被张佳乐从街上捡回来的，张佳乐发现他时，他浑身上下伤痕累累，那只机械鸟趴在他的脸颊旁揪心地直叫。张佳乐捡回这只小野猫，喂饭喂菜悉心照顾，所幸黄少天也没有什么致命伤，痊愈之后，没有身份证明的他就被张佳乐介绍去楼里的地下加工厂讨生活，出工时间没有规律，内容是替小工厂制作烧猪，过程不外乎是煮肉上架刷调料烤制等等，不是太难的工作，但是每次都会累瘫搞得一身汗回来。  
但那不是全部，黄少天偶尔也会用一个社交软件出去赚些外快，因为张佳乐的身体不太好，治疗需要花不少钱。张佳乐两年前感染了Meteor，近几年流行的一种破坏自身免疫系统的新型传染病，并没有充分的证据表明人与人的接触会感染这种病，所以具体传播途径还在探索中，他因为乏钱治疗，本来病已经拖到了二期，二期的典型症状就是视线里会飞起许多道光束，像是流星坠落一般，后来靠着定期的静脉注射他才控制住了病情。每个月总有一两个晚上黄少天会很晚回家，张佳乐并不知道他是否在一个柔软舒适的大床上俯视着身下的女人进入对方的身体，也不清楚他有没有对着另外一个男人张开自己的双腿笑着说着一堆垃圾话，张佳乐知道那种情形下的黄少天的笑容也必定是冷漠的，那双漂亮的眼睛则会闪烁着松子般浅褐的光泽。

有爱不做和有饭不吃一样是傻逼，周围的邻居此时就是不存在的，张佳乐说服了自己，不想再管零点开始是否停水这个问题了。他把黄少天缠到下铺，从正面拥抱着他，替对方撸了几下，就着前液插进去，他的体力显然不是那么好，没几下后就得靠黄少天自己更主动地去把握敏感点，黄少天的身体可以摆出各种姿势，韧性非常好和过去的孙哲平不相上下，在床上同样和他有这样那样心照不宣的默契。或许黄少天现在只是想着如何安慰到这只疯魔的张佳乐，于是他肆意地扭动着腰肢浪着嗓子咬着张佳乐的耳朵说：  
“乐爷真棒，乐爷负责操我，我负责养乐爷，夫夫搭档，干活不累！”  
“丢不丢人，滚蛋吧你。”张佳乐咧咧地骂了一句，机械鸟飞在笼屋外的水斗上，月光给他涂上一层银灰色的雾霭，他歪着头甩着呆毛继续叽叽喳喳道：  
“真丢人真丢人！”  
笼屋的空间很小，黄少天随手抓起身边一件物事，有可能是洗漱杯子也有可能是吃饭的饭碗，这次他抓到了一只塑料瓶对着鸟扔过去，鸟嗖地一声直升飞机似地腾空避开，停顿了两秒继续聒噪道：  
“不要脸不要脸。”

 

福开森大楼外面明明是有阳光的，但张佳乐总觉得它虚伪和不真实，是以很少走去外面看风景。他们所居住的这块区域离开特别自治区，也就是S市只有二十几公里的路。黄少天今年十八岁，他为什么不飞走呢，他有翅膀他该是一只自由的小鸟，张佳乐过去无数次都在噩梦中醒来，最早的内容是孙哲平浑身是血消失在烈焰里，再后来是他自己被人钳紧了咽喉，现在他的睡眠变得好了很多，但是还是有两次做到了不愉快的内容，梦境变成了黄少天突然抛弃了独自离开了。他在夜里哭醒，翻身坐起，爬到笼子外去确定对方的存在，黄少天依然还在他的上铺熟睡，他突然嘟囔道：  
“没……良心的，你就……就……不想我么！”  
接下来的话很含糊，就一点都听不明白了。张佳乐不知道他在对谁说话，可张佳乐觉得自己或许也曾用过这样的语气呼唤孙哲平，在梦里毫不掩饰地倾诉自己的思念。楼里虽然住了那么多人，但人们的心多半是空空的，整个空间感觉都冷清寂寥，是以张佳乐听着黄少天这样的梦话突然觉得很温暖。

黄少天去给猪肉们做按摩的时候，张佳乐也会无事闲逛去看他，有次黄少天正给猪背扫上皮水，乳猪们一排整齐地躺在架子上，黄少天赤裸着上身，蜜色的肌肤上布满了汗珠，接下来这些乳猪就要被挂到明炉里折腾一番，从毫无血色变成皮金肉亮，明明是死亡的过程，却被诠释得如此热闹。

最近这边警署的王警官经常来楼里找麻烦，黄少天甚至被带回局子里好几次，张佳乐在走道上看到过王警官一次，黄少天嬉皮笑脸地问他有何会干，王警官说跟我走。  
黄少天随机哈哈道：  
“别这样，王警官，虽然天哥我知道自己帅破天际，你这样还是会让我马子误会的。”  
王警官皱了皱眉头依然带走了他，张佳乐看到王杰希走前转动了下手腕上的电子表，机械鸟唧的哼了一声，眼睛里还冒出一丝蓝光。

百花还统辖这块区域的时候，张佳乐也曾经风光无两，而现在这里已经是微草的天下，孙哲平失踪前失去了一条手臂，是张佳乐把他塞进大楼的通风管道里，让他好歹逃出了微草的追杀。现在微草的少当家是高英杰，但实际掌理事务的是方士谦，张佳乐是那次激斗后百花可以确定剩下的唯一活人，他们留下他可能是因为觉得他不再有威胁也有可能只是因为需要前朝元老装点门面以示怀柔之心。张佳乐坐在笼子里咳嗽，有时候会去摸被褥下面藏着的一把短小的硬物，那把自动手枪叫猎寻，它还在，是孙哲平留给他可供缅怀的唯一痕迹。

黄少天在警局里进进出出，最后还是回来了，大楼里最新的八卦是，喻医生恋爱了。前阵子楼里进驻了几个路过此地的雇佣兵，几个人年纪都不小了，灰头土脸的要择个便宜的住处，其中有个叫魏琛的去喻文州那里补了个牙，一补就补出了火花，按照喻文州的说法，他替魏琛补牙，魏琛则替他补心。

“狐狸精真肉麻！”张佳乐耿耿于怀又在心里咬牙切齿了下。现在如果再去看牙，可能会撞见喻文州在诊室隔壁的狭窄空间里玩点情趣的游戏，有时候看不到里面的人只听到喻文州气若游丝的喘息，在这样的环境里喻文州还可以如此笃定和自得其乐，这样的功夫其他人学不会，张佳乐当然更学不会，于是这份嫉妒里又带了点敬佩之情。

细雨飘摇的日子到来，偶尔有一天太阳很好的日子，黄少天和张佳乐在天台上洗衣服，黄少天的手机铃声响起，他正满手都是肥皂泡，就叫张佳乐替他接，嘴巴里还胡乱地嚷道，操，今天心情不好偏偏还来了生意，真不想去啊，可是本来就行情不好，一月好不容易接到一单，老子可得未雨绸缪下，张佳乐接通电话，对方问了句是不是天天呀，张佳乐把手机摁到黄少天的耳边，黄少天极不情愿道：  
你说好了，我听着。

随着电话接通长度的延长，黄少天的表情从不耐烦变得停滞般僵硬，金黄的头发下面是渐渐发亮的眼神，他的语气开始有些颤抖，一切变得急促又戏剧化，再后来黄少天支支吾吾变得只会说好，好。张佳乐从未看到过这样的他。  
那个人的声音如此熟悉，在黄少天匆匆出门后，张佳乐感觉到心口重重一击。  
是和机械鸟极为相似的声音。

张佳乐去床头取钱，慌慌张张地去对面服务站买盒饭，今天的套餐是青椒肉丝和豆腐，黄少天不喜欢吃青椒，张佳乐用手一根一根地把他们挑出来，他抱着盒饭坐在大楼一楼入口的台阶上，夜风微凉，行人渐稀，张佳乐的恐惧在脑内四散，如驺吾般有着五彩斑斓的条纹，张牙舞爪夜行千里地飞去了地尽头。黄少天要回来，黄少天不能不要自己，可是他有什么资本留住黄少天呢，他不知道，他害怕那个人可以把黄少天逼到不可想象的境地。他的期待一直几近妄想，他的所求永远可笑，他突然觉得自己两手空空，身上唯一的利器只有三根虚张声势的花刺，能给的就只有现在手里的这个盒饭。

待到凌晨三点，黄少天的身影才出现在他的视线，疲惫的垂头丧气的，脖子上隐隐约约能看到一些印迹。  
“除了声音，没一点像，我就知道。”他像是在责备自己似地对张佳乐勉强挤出一个笑容。

等到两个人躺回笼子，黄少天逗他说：  
“我又没死，你哭什么。”  
“感惹爷哭，信不信我今天就弄死你。”张佳乐哭得上气不接下气。  
黄少天嘴角嘶嘶地抽着凉气，伸出舌尖去吸吮他眼角的泪痕。  
“张佳乐你怎么像个大姑娘似的，那么喜欢哭，我错了还不好么。”  
“你……你要紧么？”  
“他捆我，哎，也没什么大不了的，闭上眼睛光听声音，大概就还好，哈哈哈，”  
“可是张佳乐，你知道不知道有一种鞭子抽上去特别疼，头上有细齿的，刚抽完也看不出什么特别的伤痕……”他低声道。  
“所以……明天早上你即使先醒，也不要盯着我一直看，我想睡几个小时然后去找下喻医生。”

这个晚上的黄少天特别像和他最后一次上床的孙哲平，黄少天掐他细瘦的腰部，企图在上面留下印迹，张佳乐骑在他的身上，感受到阴茎在身体碾磨着肠壁，焦躁而不安地祈求着温暖。黄少天把他的臀瓣掰得很开，顶弄他的动作猛到张佳乐感觉喉咙里的某个声音都可以整个地被操出来，张佳乐的皮肤很白，这份白把他和整个环境分得很开，仿佛这个人就不该被安放在这里。光怪陆离的画面里，张佳乐像一抹月光，如雪又如血。他知道自己每一分每一秒都不曾真正忘记孙哲平，身体上欢愉的触感即使可以被忘记，人体的气味却如每年必至这里的梅雨般渗透人心难以逝去。张佳乐喘着气尽量不碰到黄少天的身体，完事后他俯下身，长发的发梢落下，在黑夜里撩拨出深浅不一的影子，他从上至下开始舔对方身上的伤痕，而那个晚上他的脸颊一直湿湿的不曾干过。

这之后黄少天不再提及那天发生的事，不出工的时候就陪着张佳乐在天台上晒太阳。蝉鸣愈密，空气里开始有洗发香波的香气。魏琛买了一部里程已超在自治区报废的二手车，现在会带喻文州去附近兜风约会，黄少天和喻文州的关系变得相当不错，于是这次他们也干脆带上了张佳乐和黄少天一起，张佳乐和黄少天坐在后座，张佳乐看着喻文州在副驾驶上对着魏琛各种缠绵软语几近眼瞎。

“你就喜欢这种会说话的！”张佳乐委屈。  
“这醋已经吃到天涯海角，看来没完没了了，对呀，喻文州多好，哪里像你又蠢又傻，还干巴巴的。”黄少天白了他一眼。  
“少天夸我什么，也让我乐乐～”喻医生回过头甜甜一笑。  
“你怎么知道是在夸你啊！”张佳乐边迅速反击边在黄少天大腿上掐了一把。  
“你们知不知道微草的方士谦死了，现在那边一片混乱呢。”黄少天哎哟哎呦叫疼不止时，喻文州毫不在意依然笑道。

 

到了海边，魏喻两位单独离开不知道去哪里亲热了，留下张佳乐和黄少天在海岸线上散步，张佳乐很久没有看到海，免不了有些浮生若梦的小感慨。

“乐乐，你嫁不嫁我，要不别等那个孙哲平了。”  
“不行，大孙回不回来我不知道，但是你这个人靠不住啊。”  
“卧槽，你说说看，我是哪里对不起你了，除了那时候多看了喻文州两眼。”  
“切，你看终于承认了吧。”  
“少天……“  
”嗯？“  
“那个人对你很重要？”张佳乐没来由地觉得对方会懂他问的是谁。  
“宝贝，你放过我吧。”  
”他很好看？“  
”傻，他哪里有你好看，他整个人都乱糟糟的好嘛！黄少天抚摸他的发丝鄙夷道。  
”还老是烟不离手，妥妥的一匹害群之马，难闻死了。“他在脸侧摆了摆手露出嫌弃的表情。

风吹得紧了些，机械鸟已经安静了好几天了，突然就从黄少天的肩膀上掉了下来。

张佳乐捡起鸟，无意间翻过他的身体，第一次看到下面GAFA（注）的铭牌。  
“笑笑是那个人送我的，现在电池耗尽了。”  
“他叫笑笑？”  
“对，名字是我给他取的。”

张佳乐没有再继续问下去，那个张佳乐不知道名字的人，用什么样的烙铁在黄少天的心里留下焦黑的过往，是玫瑰花瓣也无法掩盖和消除的烈爱伤痕。只要他不揭开那些过往，黄少天或许也就永远不会离开他。而他和他在这样的心境上可能本来就是共通的。  
黄少天当然知道，他选择用他的精明把这份懂得藏在心底。有些人的渐行渐远并非刻意为之，孙哲平不出现的原因或许只是因为他有了新的生活和抉择，和过去完全不同的航路，他用这样的方式射杀了过去，但张佳乐却还固执地停在原地，留在过去。张佳乐的天真像是蜡笔画一样简单，他永远不想听到那些物是人非的情状，他是海市蜃楼里长出的无因花朵，所有的强硬都来源于千万次疯狂的自言自语。黄少天觉得他的翅膀如果不仅仅为了飞翔，那至少应该能把张佳乐这朵玫瑰紧紧地笼罩在怀抱里。

潮落又潮起，小鸟站在堤岸上亲吻玫瑰的眉眼，手掌心贴着彼此的脸。  
而远处有汽笛幽幽地传来，昭示着这个夏天真的已经到来了。

 

补充，天天算一个卧底，天天和老叶之前是一个军校毕业的前后辈，GAFA→Glory Air Force Academy，荣耀空军学院，叶现在失踪中，所以这篇其实是有后续的，空头支票不要钱系列。


End file.
